The Courage To Walk Away
by mistyfur
Summary: Real life doesn't always turn out the way we intended. One-shot Ficlet.


* * *

Disclaimers: All Characters are property of CBS/Paramount

AN: Just a little something I was playing around with in between plotting the next chapter of Domination. Not Beta'd but I hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

Kathryn gathered her clothes from the wardrobe and placed them into the open suitcase. She looked at the quarters that had been theirs for the last ten years, by her bedside table, a framed picture of them. Both smiling, their faces flushed and their eyes twinkled with joy. Their arms wrapped snuggly around the each other. Her head nestled against his chest, tucked into the shallow hollow of his shoulder as he laid his cheek over the auburn hair that had fascinated him for so many years on Voyager. They looked content and carefree, the hardships of the Delta Quadrant had melted away and all that remained was their dream of being together. 

They had a lifetime, or so they had believed.

_'How the hell did we wind up like this.'_ She thought with a frown. She couldn't remember the last time they had looked at each without saying a harsh word or sending an icy glare.

They walked a tight rope of emotions within their home. No, not their home, it was their house. It had ceased to be their home in the last year. If its walls could speak, they would tell of cruel words that were flung when there had once been only loving whispers. They would tell of tempers flaring and things throw in anger. With each shattering of glass, a piece of them died.

Now there was silence. Now they looked away, almost afraid of what would emerge if they lingered too long in the others presence. When had the romance disappeared? When had their happy ending turn into a nightmare?

Chakotay stood by the door watching her pack away her things and leaving behind the pieces that had been theirs. He saw her look at their wedding photo, her hand tightening, her fingers whitening from the force of her grip.

"I wish you'd unclench your fists." Chakotay whispered, walking to stand by her. His heart ached as she flinched from his softly spoken words. His eyes were bloodshot and darkened with sorrow. How far they had fallen. Once the sound of his voice gave her strength and calm, now it brought back memories of bitter arguments and spiteful words, all uttered in voice that had once been her lover and friend. He stills her hands, "and unpack your suitcase."

Kathryn stiffened and bit back a terse reply. Her heart pounded and her stomach clenched as the heat of his hands settled over hers. His touch unwelcome and unnerving to her now. Without looking at him, Kathryn pulled them from his grasp and gestured around the room as the tension rose, "Lately there's been too much of this." She replied, bracing herself for the argument.

"Don't think it's too late," Chakotay murmured.

Kathryn looked at him in disbelief and shook her head. It was too late months ago but they were both to stubborn to admit it. She slowly closed the suitcase. Trying not to flinch at the sound the latch made as the locked into place, with each click, she was closing a part of their life together.

"Well I hoped that since we're here anyway, we could end up saying things we've always needed to say," Chakotay continued, sitting down on the bed before her and looking up into her hurt gaze. "Perhaps we can change-"

"You can't rewrite the past, Chakotay," Kathryn said quietly interrupting him as she reached for her suitcase and clutch it close to her body as if to shield her from further pain. "There are some things that can't be swept away by apologies."

"Kathryn, please," he tried to interject, his hands fisting in an effort to stop him from grabbing her and keeping her there.

She shook her head, biting her lip to still the trembling and she eyes cast down on the floor, trying to hide their glistening with unshed tears and raw emotions. Hate, anger, betrayal, sorrow…love flickered across her pale face. Her heart felt torn from the conflicting emotions raging within her, made worse with each word he spoke, his need for understanding cutting into her, leaving her exposed and raw. She could hear his pleas but they fell on deaf ears. She had reached her threshold. To stay would mean to become less than what she was, a mere shadow that lived her life in a fantasy world created by her desperate desires. In order for her to survive, her heart had revoked him. Freeing him from the promises that he was no longer willing to keep.

"I don't want to lose you," he said in an anguished voice.

"You already have," Kathryn replied huskily, walking away.

The End

* * *


End file.
